Julius Caesar: A Change in Plans
by lexieconextreme
Summary: Artemidorus succeeded in getting Caesar to read his warning letter. What then?


**A/N: So, this is an English II assignment where we had to rewrite Scene 1 as if Caesar had read Artemidorus' letter first and discovered that there was a plot to kill him. I sincerely hope that I did this justice. Some bits the same as the original play, so I obviously don't own that. Nor do I own the characters.**

 **I'm not good at writing rhyming couplets, so please excuse the lack of.**

* * *

 _Flourish enter_ _ **Caesar**_ _,_ _ **Brutus**_ _,_ _ **Cassius**_ _,_ _ **Casca**_ _,_ _ **Decius**_ _,_ _ **Metellus**_ _,_ _ **Trebonius**_ _,_ _ **Cinna**_ _,_ _ **Antony**_ _,_ _ **Lepidus**_ _,_ _ **Publius**_ _, and_ _ **Popilius Lena**_ _with a crowd of people, including_ _ **Artemidorus**_ _and the_ _ **Soothsayer**_

 **Caesar (to the Soothsayer)**

The Ides of March are come.

 **Soothsayer**

Ay, Caesar, but not gone.

 **Artemidorus (offering his letter)**

Hail, Caesar! Read this schedule.

 **Decius (offering Caesar another paper)**

Trebonius doth desire you to o'er-read,

At your best leisure, this is his humble suit.

 **Artemidorus**

O Caesar, read mine first, for mine's a suit

That touches Caesar nearer. Read it, great Caesar.

 **Caesar**

What touches us ourself shall be last served.

 **Artemidorus**

Delay not, Caesar. Read it instantly.

 **Caesar (taking the letter and reading it)**

We will read this suit which you doth press on us so urgently. What is the matter?

 **Artemidorus**

See you now why I pressed the letter so urgently upon you so?

 **Caesar (to himself, then to Artemidorus)**

This letter does indeed touch us very close.

Where do you come upon these...accusations?

 **Artemidorus**

From the mouth of one of the conspirators himself!

The traitor hath told me in faith,

Never suspecting that Artemidorus would betray him in return.

 **Caesar**

And thou art sure that this paper holds truth?

 **Artemidorus**

Indeed, great Caesar!

I would not lie about something such as this.

 **Caesar**

We will take you at your word, good Artemidorus.

Go you to the Capitol ahead of us,

And we will follow swiftly.

 **Artemidorus**

What is it you plan for these traitors, my lord?

 **Caesar**

I will discover the truth from their own mouths

And punish those who admit to this plan of treason.

 _[Exeunt_ _ **Artemidorus**_ _]_

The truth will soon be revealed.

We are inclined to disbelieve Artemidorus,

For while this paper touches Caesar,

It touches Brutus too.

A friend and lover we have always had in Brutus,

Only to find he would assassinate us without a second thought.

But who knows?

Mayhap Artemidorus was mistaken,

And Brutus' loyalty is strong still.

 _[_ _ **Caesar**_ _enters senate house after train.]_

 **Popillius (to Cassius)**

I wish your enterprise today may thrive.

 **Cassius**

What enterprise, Popillius?

 **Popillius**

Fare you well

(approaches **Caesar)**

 **Brutus (to Cassius)**

What said Popillius Lena?

 **Cassius (aside to Brutus)**

He wished today our enterprise might thrive.

I fear our purpose is discovered.

 **Brutus**

Look how he makes to Caesar. Mark him.

 **Cassius**

Casca, be sudden, for we fear prevention

-Brutus, what shall be done? If this be known,

Cassius or Caesar never shall turn back,

For I will slay myself.

 **Brutus**

Cassius, be constant.

Popillius Lena speaks not of our purposes.

For, look, he smiles, and Caesar doth not change.

 **Cassius**

Trebonius knows his time. For, look you, Brutus.

He draws Mark Antony out of the way.

 _[Exeunt_ _ **Trebonius**_ _and_ _ **Antony**_ _]_

 **Decius**

Where is Metellus Cimber? Let him go

And presently prefer his suit to Caesar.

 **Brutus**

He is addressed. Press near and second him.

 **Cinna**

Casca, you are the first that rears your hand.

 **Caesar**

Are we all ready? What is now amiss

That Caesar and his senate must redress?

 **Metellus (kneeling)**

Most high, most mighty, and most puissant Caesar,

Metellus Cimber throws before thy seat

An humble heart-

 **Caesar**

I must prevent thee, Cimber.

These couchings and these lowly courtesies

Might fire the blood of ordinary men

And turn preordinance and first decree

Into the law of children. Be not fond,

To think that Caesar bears such rebel blood

That will be thawed from the true quality

With that which melteth fools- I mean, sweet

Words,

Low-crooked curtsies, and base spaniel dawning.

They brother by decree is banished.

If thou dost bend and pray and fawn for him,

I spurn thee like a cur out of my way.

Know, Caesar doth not wrong, nor without cause

Will he be satisfied.

 **Metellus**

Is there no voice more worthy than my own

To sound more sweetly in great Caesar's ear

For the repealing of my banish'd brother?

 **Brutus (kneeling)**

I kiss thy hand, but not in flattery, Caesar,

Desiring thee that Publius Cimber may

Have an immediate freedom of repeal.

 **Caesar**

What, Brutus?

Do you speak against us?

I could be well moved if I were as you.

If I could pray to move, prayers would move me.

But I am constant as the northern star,

Of whose true-fix'd and resting quality

There is no fellow in the firmament.

The skies are painted with unnumbered sparks.

They are all fire and every one doth shine,

But there's but one in all doth hold his place.

So in the world. 'Tis furnished well with men,

And men are flesh and blood, and apprehensive,

Yet in the number I do know but one

That unassailable holds on his rank,

Unshaked of motion. And that I am he

Let me a little show it even in this:

That I was constant Cimber should be banished,

And constant do remain to keep him so.

 **Cinna (kneeling)**

O Caesar-

 **Caesar**

Hence! Wilt thou lift up Olympus?

 **Decius (kneeling)**

Great Caesar-

 **Caesar**

Doth not Brutus bootless kneel?

 **Casca**

Speak, hands, for me!

 _[_ _ **Casca**_ _and the other conspirators rush to stab_ _ **Caesar**_ _,_ _ **Brutus**_ _last]_

 **Caesar**

Guards! Guards of the Capitol, to me!

Those loyal to great Caesar, to me!

 _[Guards rush into the room, surrounding_ _ **Brutus**_ _,_ _ **Cassius**_ _, and the conspirators]_

 **Cassius**

Alas, alas! Our enterprise has failed!

Cassius will slay himself

In favor of death instead of imprisonment.

I shall take my sword,

Which would happily have been Caesar's,

And run it searching through these bowels.

 **Guard 1 (placing sword against Cassius' chest)**

If that is what you want,

I will do it myself.

For the act you would have

Committed against great Caesar,

Can not be allowed to go unpunished.

 **Caesar (approaching with sword drawn)**

Hold, good guard.

For the crime wise Cassius would have done,

Caesar himself shall take recompense.

 _[stabs_ _ **Cassius**_ _]_

Alas, we would have preferred your love, dear Cassius,

To your fear.

Art thou not my lover?

 **Cassius**

Ah, great Caesar.

I am thy lover,

Though I feared your ambition,

Which, if not controlled, would have enslaved the people of Rome.

Fearing your ambition, I did what I thought I must,

Though we failed as we did.

Goodbye,

Cassius enters the void, the great white void.

The rest is silence.

 _[Dies]_

 **Caesar**

To the other conspirators I go,

To find out why they feared me so.

 _[Guards bring_ _ **Casca**_ _,_ _ **Cinna**_ _,_ _ **Decius**_ _,_ _ **Metellus**_ _, and_ _ **Brutus**_ _]_

Cassius said you feared me,

Or rather my ambition.

So much so as to plot my death in secret.

Why dids't you all fear my ambition?

Cassius said it was for my ambition,

For fear I would enslave the people of Rome

Once I had received my crown.

Did you, Brutus, our lover, who knew me so well,

Really believe that Caesar would commit such an act?

Speak now, or hold your peace.

 **Casca**

In truth, we did fear you, lord.

For Cassius had convinced us in some way

That you would commit these acts.

So, in truth, we did conspire against you,

Never loving you the less, but loving Rome more.

Is that such a crime?

 **Caesar**

Had I not lived, my ghost would have said no.

But because your plot failed, my life and status must say yes.

You are traitors all,

And the penalty, as well you know,

Is death.

Do you accept your fate?

 **Cinna**

I do, great Caesar.

 **Decius**

I speak for myself and Metellus

When I say, yes lord.

 **Caesar**

Then so shall it be.

Guards, take these four outside

And execute them in the street.

Make sure the people know,

The reason behind their deaths.

For among the Plebeians, they are much loved.

Let them not die without an excuse.

 _[Exeunt_ _ **Guards**_ _with_ _ **Casca**_ _,_ _ **Decius**_ _,_ _ **Metellus**_ _, and_ _ **Cinna**_ _]_

 **Brutus**

And of me, my lord?

What have you planned for me?

 **Caesar**

I only wanted to know, dear Brutus,

Where your loyalties lie,

And if they were napping when you consented to this plot.

 **Brutus**

In truth, I too

Feared your ambition.

That in your power craze,

After being handed the crown of Rome

You would enslave those who gave it to you.

I do not apologize for my actions,

Though I do to Rome for failing in my mission.

I am, and ever shall be your friend, Lord Caesar.

My excuse is Casca's.

It is not that I loved you less,

But that I loved Rome more.

 **Caesar**

 _Et tu_ , _Bruté_?

Then fall, Brutus.

 _[stabs_ _ **Brutus**_ _]_

 **Brutus**

Goodnight, dear Caesar.

 _[Dies]_

 **Caesar (to Guards still inside room)**

Carry Brutus' corpse to the church,

Let him be interred.

For while his purpose was rank,

His heart remained true and pure to the end,

His love for Caesar and Rome still stronger,

Then perhaps mine could ever be.

 _[Exeunt omnis]_

* * *

 **A/N: So..um. Was it horrible? Slightly good? Bad? Tolerable? Would ol' Will be proud of me?**

 **Let me know in the reviews!**

 **BYE ;3**


End file.
